Elena Fanfic
by Haruka Moon 19
Summary: Elena tells Stefan about how she has changed.


"I can't bear the thought of loosing anymore of the people I care about..."

Elena pulled back the curtains of her bedroom window and looked at the sky above. Since coming back home she felt even more off kilt about what had occurred in the past month.

She moved her ring in the light and thought over death. She was now a vampire which meant that she was dead. And yet she felt fully alive and motivated.

Since coming back home Elena felt as if she had lost a part of herself. Stefan had been an important part of her life for a very long time. Because of her death he had decided to mess around with things he shouldn't which left her alone.

On the other hand Damon had made it clear that she was happy without him. She felt happier now that he was gone but she missed him dearly. Damon had been her friend and confident for a long time as well.

She stood there watching the sunset and looking at the changing colors. She was beginning to wonder if it was possible to be human again. Even if she was physically human this whole vampire thing had taken its toll and effects on her. Not to mention that she was dead.

Elena pulled the curtains closed in disgust and headed down the stairs to her kitchen. Since her parents and guardians had passed she had become responsible for Jeremy- most likely the only human left in her life.

She opened the fridge and noticed a note stuck to the front. It read "I know we might not be speaking but can I have a word with you" Stefan.

Elena sighed and straightened out the back of her navy blue blouse. Slowly came to the back door and looked to see Stefan standing there with his hands in his pockets. His face was serious and determined which another thing so different from how Damon was.

Stefan approached her and stood with distance. "I know that I messed up and I'm sorry. I just want you to be human again. Maybe that's selfish but I need you to understand why I did what I did." He breathed in and out waiting for her response.

"I know that I shouldn't say this but I have to, Stefan right now I don't know what I want. Damon left me and I'm fine that he's gone, for some reason I can't come to him even if I want to. At the same time the feelings I had for you belonged to the human Elena, the one it's impossible to resurrect, she died Stefan."

Stefan looked at her with an understanding yet sorrowful glance. "I understand Elena."

She shook her head, "If you and I have any chance then you have to accept who I am right now...the way I accepted you. Then maybe we can find another side to this."

Stefan looked at her determined face and nodded. "I'll go take care of assessing my feelings and all that. If you do have true feelings and passion for Damon then it might be futile for me even to try."

Elena only smiled weakly and nodded, "I don't know. I didn't know when I died, I chose you but at the time there was so much about Damon I didn't know and you were with my friends. In truth I'm still caught between one of you or the other."

Stefan smiled and nodded, "Okay. I should go now and check up on Damon and everyone else. Things are a little miserable after Klaus stopped out plan."

Elena smiled, "Goodnight Stefan" slowly she closed the door and stood with her back to it. She realized that she had loved Stefan but she might have to loose him because of how many things had changed. She let herself cry there because no Salvatore could save her from this.

Damon sat on the couch drinking some whiskey from his reserve. He heard the door open and dreading having to face Stefan he pretended to be okay. Deep inside though he hated having to loose Elena after all the time he had spent motivating her to his side.

With the Salvatore Brothers it was an even chance that Elena would pick either one of them. "So what did she say...?" Damon drank to that.

Stefan moved into the room and stood in front of the fireplace. "She said a rehashed version of what she told us the night she died. We need to wait for her to make up her mind. She's been all over the place as a vampire and choosing one of us at a time helped her cope. Right now we need to be supportive."

Damon held out a hand, "Neither one of us tries to get the girl for now. Deal...?"

Stefan shook on it, "Yeah but I still need to work on the plan to make her human again. At the same time she hates me for trying but how can I not?" He looked at his brother expecting his answer to be simple.

It wasn't, "I think she needs to make the decision herself. Yes I know what you're thinking you are always the one saying that but now I agree, this should be her choice. The old you would agree." Damon smirked and drank.

Stefan combed a hand through his hair, "What has happened to me?"

Damon stood up and let the glass clank onto the wooden table. "Nothing Stefan, you are just depraved of the human stuff as usual. It's very unfortunate."

Stefan almost laughed, "So I guess we just wait to see what happens next..."

Damon seconded that with a toast, "I guess we do..."


End file.
